D'Vorah
D'Vorah is a fictional character introduced in Mortal Kombat X. As a female member of the kytinn species, she lives in Outworld and serves as Kotal Kahn's prime minister. Appearance D'Vorah's physical appearance draws on several insect motifs. Her skin takes the appearance of a yellow chitinous hide with four wing/pincers jutting out from her back. Her eyes are compound, possessing the same fractured appearance as a fly's eyes. D'Vorah wears a black top and hood, with spiked gauntlets on her arms and armored ringlets on her forearms. A single piece of jewelry rests around her neck, a green gem. About D'Vorah She appears for the first time in Mortal Kombat X as a playable character, and is the only Kytinn seen in the game. Initially, D'Vorah serves Kotal Kahn as his second in command and closest adviser, assisting him in the civil war against Mileena. After capturing and executing Mileena, she steals Shinnok's amulet from Kotal Kahn, revealing herself to be a double agent working for Quan Chi. She then follows Shinnok until Cassie Cage defeats her. She was then captured by Sonya Blade and her squad. Combat characteristics Powers and Abilities D'Vorah's insect affinity gives her control over several different types of large bugs and winged insects. She can use the bugs for a variety of purposes, from offensive attacks to even sealing wounds. Her natural extra limbs give her lethal pincers to use in combat and allow her to fly to a degree. Signature moves * X-Ray Move - Stick Around: D'Vorah sends a swarm of wasps to lift her opponent in the air, then flies behind their back and uses her stingers to stab their spine and head, with the second one piercing all the way out their mouth. She then delivers a painful stomp on their spine, snapping it. Fatalities * Bug Me: D'Vorah sends a swarm of wasps to hit one side of the opponent's body and the other side, leaving holes. The wasps then fly to the opponent's head, devouring all the skin and leaving behind the skull. Its lower jaw falls apart and after the victim collapses on the floor, the skull rolls off, D'Vorah then steps on the skull, crushing it into pieces. * Heart Broken: D'vorah stabs her opponent through the chest with one of her stingers, stabbing out the heart. She proceeds to stab the opponent through the head with a second stinger, stabbing out the brain. She quickly withdraws her stingers and ends it by smashing the heart and brain in her hands. She can also use this fatality during her chapter in Story Mode to kill Baraka. (MKX) Other Finishers *'Brutality #1 - Migraine:' D'Vorah stings her opponent multiple times whereas the final sting ploughs a hole through their forehead. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Fly Swatter:' D'Vorah performs a backwards air throw which destroys the opponent's torso upon landing. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Incubate:' D'Vorah stings her opponent and forwards by injecting a larva into the opponent's heart. The larva then bursts out of the opponent's chest and flies away. Brood Mother variation (MKX) *'Brutality #4 - Bug Zapper:' D'Vorah throws a bug to stun the opponent before spawning flies under her opponent which bisects the opponent. Swarm Queen variation (MKX) *'Brutality #5 - Acid Burn:' A larva of D'Vorah's melts the flesh off the opponent's face. Venomous variation (MKX) Trivia *D'Vorah's insectoid nature as one among many leads her to only refer to herself in the impersonal third person in speech: "This one" rather than "I." *D'Vorah translates to "Bee" in Hebrew (דבורה). In a related Semitic language, Arabic, the word "daborah" (دبورة) translates to female hornet. The word "dvorah" in Hebrew is also feminine. As a female given name, the name Dvora (English: Deborah) comes from the Book of Judges. Deborah was the fourth Judge of the Israelites, and the only female Judge mentioned in the Bible. *The name of D'Vorah's homeworld means 'shadow' in Hungarian (árnyék). *Before Mortal Kombat X was released, D'Vorah's blood was red. The color was changed to teal later, however. References de:D'Vorah es:D'Vorah pt:D'Vorah ru:Ди'Вора Category:Mortal Kombat X Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Evil Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters